Lily
by Dallas3
Summary: Jack's sister, LIly, and Kid Blink immediatly become close when they first meet, but will Spot's jealousy and madness ruin what they have?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was a pleasant morning when Lily Sullivan arrived in  
  
Manhattan. It was six months till her 18 birthday, and  
  
hadn't been to New York since she left nearly 10 years  
  
ago. When she left her city, she left behind Francis, her  
  
older brother of two years. Her mother and her left when  
  
Francis had run away and got caught by the police. Mrs.  
  
Sullivan was a high class lady and though no newsies  
  
knew it, Francis, aka Jack, was rich. Lily didn't want to  
  
leave Manhattan but her mother was convinced that  
  
Francis would influence her in the wrong way.  
  
Lily was in New York for two reasons. The first and  
  
most important was that her mother had died leaving  
  
behind 900,000 dollars to her, which she planned to  
  
invest while living with Francis. Francis, knew she was  
  
coming but decided not to tell the newsies because  
  
they would all swarm her like she was a honey tree,  
  
though she was just as sweet. The second reason was  
  
to be a part of Medda's Show. You see, Lily had the  
  
voice of an angel and was just as pretty.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Blink was hawkin' the headline to some great dames  
  
when he saw her. He noticed her immediately. Him,  
  
along with ever single other male newsie, had a sixth  
  
sense about this kind of thing ; he notices pretty girls  
  
really easy in a crowded street.  
  
Lily was walking down Pretty Park, which was named  
  
for all the pretty girl that walked there by the newsies.  
  
Pretty Park happened to be where Blink sold his papes.  
  
When he saw her the first thing he noticed was how  
  
gorgeous she was. She was gorgeous from her head  
  
to her feet; she walked with a natural grace. Blink slowly  
  
brought his gaze up her body (which was fantastic) to  
  
her eyes. Her eyes. They were an amberish gold color.  
  
He was sure they would show her attitude just like  
  
Spot's. He wanted to know, he needed to. Blink was  
  
definitely not going to pass up a doll like that.  
  
When Blink finally caught up to her she had just sat  
  
down on a bench in front of the lake at Pretty Park. He  
  
stood behind her in awe until she spoke to him without  
  
even looking at him.  
  
"Are you going to introduce yourself now, or am I  
  
going to wait all afternoon? "  
  
" I'm sorry, i didn't want to disturb you. "  
  
Blink was slightly embarrassed and slowly walked  
  
around the bench and sat next to her. She finally looked  
  
towards him, and their eyes met for the first time.  
  
After a few awkward minutes, Lily broke the silence.  
  
" I'm Lily, Lily Sullivan. " She extended her hand out  
  
waiting for him to shake it.  
  
" I'm Kid Blink. " He took off his hat and took her hand  
  
in his and kissed it softly. Their gaze so intense that  
  
they both felt compelled toward each other.  
  
Lily knew there was something about him that made  
  
him interesting. It must have been the eye patch. No,  
  
that wasn't it. Lily felt like she knew everything about  
  
him, even though all she knew was his name, which  
  
was all she needed.  
  
" I'm sorry, " she started, " but I have to go meet my  
  
brother for lunch, and he'll be terribly worried if I'm late.  
  
Please understand. " She hoped Kid Blink wasn't mad,  
  
and understood, and apparently he did.  
  
" I completely understand, Lily. I hope I'll see you again  
  
soon. "  
  
" Don't worry, you will, " she said with a flirtatious  
  
smile. Blink dazzled his perfect smile right back. After  
  
they exchanged smiles, Lily left for the restaurant she  
  
was meeting Francis at. Tibby's. She was to meet him  
  
there at 12:00 sharp.  
  
Blink just stared after her shaking his head.  
  
" Smooth Blink, real smooth. " He couldn't believe he  
  
just let the girl of his dreams slip through his fingers  
  
like that. He would have to live with that the rest of his  
  
life, but for now he had to sell his papes. 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
It wasn't hard for Lily to find Tibby's. After a while, she just followed a bug group of boys and young men who seemed to be going there for lunch too.  
  
She walked into the restaurant and stoof there in shock. There were so many boys. Not losing her head, Lily saw and empty booth and walked toward it, laughing a little at the cat calls and whistle directed at her. She was used to it, and smiled and winked towards the boys ; it was flattering.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Race! Look at that doll ! " Skittery and many other boys were admiring a beautiful girl from afar. She looked like a flower in full bloom, just floating there.  
  
" I see her Skitts. She's goigeous! " Race said back to Skittery in a whisper. He turned toward Mush who was indulging himself in a well made sandwich.  
  
" Heya Mush, let's go. "  
  
" Huh? " He was taking rather large bites from his roast beef sandwich, so didn't have much room in his mouth to talk. He looked to Race in a pleading way. He didn't want to leave his lovely sandwich on the table, someone might eat it.  
  
" Aw come on Mush, how many chances are ya gonna get ta talk to a goil like dat? "  
  
" Okay, fine. " He then looked back to the guys at the table and said , " If dis ain't heah when I get back, I'll soak all a' ya! " Scattered " ok's " and "fine's " went around.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sat in silence loking out the window when the two newboys walked up and proceeded to seat themselves across from her. Lily turned her head to look at them. Mush was slightly embarrassed, but Race, Race had the look of a newsie who just won a million dollars.  
  
" Hiya doll face! I'se Racetrack and this is Mush. "  
  
Lily smiled at the both of them and winked at Mush; his cheeks went scarlet.  
  
" Hello, im Lily. Lily Sullivan. "  
  
" So what would a goigeous goil like ya self be doing heah without a lunch date? "  
  
" Well Racetrack... "  
  
" No no, call me Race. "  
  
" Alright. Well Race, I was meeting my brother here for 12:00. You might know him. Last I heard, he was still a newsie. "  
  
" How'd ya know we'se were newsies? " Mush asked in astonishment.  
  
Lily smiled again at Mush. So naive for a newsboy, she thought, but handsome. Definitly handsome.  
  
" I could just tell Mush, i could just tell. " Race snickered at how pink Mush's cheeks were getting.  
  
" So does he look like you at all? "  
  
" Well, no. He looks like our father, and i look like our mother. "  
  
" Hmmm, what kind of features does he got? " Race put on his "serious" face. The look he has when he thinks real hard.  
  
" He has dirty blonde hair, and .... i guess he's tall. "  
  
" That's it? It' not very helpful Lily. "  
  
" Well I'm sorry. I haven't seen him in 10 years, he could've, and probably did, change alot. Hey i know, ill give one of you a dollar if you can figure out who my brother is. "  
  
" I go first, " Race said with confidence. " Hmmmm, Dutchy. "  
  
" Nah, Spot! "  
  
" If it were Spot, Mush, she'd be meetin' him in Brooklyn. "  
  
" Oh. Well, how about Cowboy? "  
  
" Nah, Cowboy's not the kind of guy to have a goigeous sistah. "  
  
" I still think it's Jacky-boy. "  
  
" What about me, Mush ?" Jack walked up to the booth and stared at the boys. They never stop talking about "Cowboy."  
  
Lily's back was turned so she couldn't see this Jack as he approached. She didn't even notice him behind her because she too busy sofly laughing at the looks on Mush and Race's faces.  
  
Jack looked down to see a young woman sitting with the guys.  
  
" Well, who is this lovely doll sittin heah ?" Jack knelt down so he was eye level with this lovely creature. Lily recognized him immediatly, but seeing as "Jack" didn't, she said nothing.  
  
" I'm a friend of Race and Mush's. "  
  
" Really, well any friend of theirs, is a friend of mine. " He picked up her hane, and kissed it softly.  
  
Lily started to giggle and finally squealed, " Francis Sullivan! You see a pretty face and immedietly jump all over it, not even noticing who it is!"  
  
Jack stepped back and looked at the girl. " Lily?!? "  
  
" Yep! "  
  
" Wow Lily! You look great! "  
  
" Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. " Jack slid into the booth next to his little sister just as Race and Mush scooted out. They wanted to give them some privacy.  
  
" Don't look at me like that Francis. I'm still Lily. "  
  
" I know. Oh yeah, Lil, i'm Jack or Cowboy heah, not Francis. "  
  
" Okay Jack. "  
  
"So whea ya staying Lil ?"  
  
" I'm thinking about staying with Medda, and maybe do a few shows while I'm there. "  
  
" That'll be great! I'll bring all the boys ovah to see ya!"  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Lily talked for a while catching up on things. Jack definitly knew he was rich now, and loved the idea of Lily staying in Manhattan. He went around Tibby's introducing everyone to Lily, except Blink.  
  
" Hey! Weahs Kid? "  
  
" He ain't having a good day sellin, somethin about losin his dream goil, he looked real depressed. " Specs always knew where everyone was.  
  
" Ok, well Lily, you'll meet Kid latah. "  
  
Lily didn't realize at the time that this Kid he talked of, was her Kid Blink.But she was having too much fun to pay attention anyway.  
  
" OK! Sure! "  
  
After a few minutes Lily decided it was time for her to head to Medda's. " Sorry boys but I have to go see Medda and get some rest! "  
  
" Awwwww! " All the guys were bummed. They loved her from the second they saw her.  
  
After she said sorry many more times, Lily left for Medda's. She wanted to make sure she could sing in one of Medda's shows, atleast for tomorrow, just for the guys.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes after Lily left, Blink slowly walked in Tibby's. He wasn't happy at all because it took him twice as long today to sell his papes, but he couldn't help but feel better when he thought about Lily. Ah Lily, his angel, his dream girl. He felt warm inside now.  
  
" Hey Blink! Ya missed her!"  
  
" Who'd i miss, Snoddy? "  
  
" An angel, " Mush said quietly. He was in a trance. Everyone laughed at his statement which made him come back to the real world.  
  
" Don't worry Blink, you'll meet Jack's sistah tomorrah, " Race said as he patted his friend on the back.  
  
" Yeah! She's singin tomorrah night at Medda's! Jack was abviously proud that his sister was making such a fuss.  
  
" Great, i need ta meet a new goil anyway. Who knows, we might hit it off reeaal goood. "  
  
" Everyone laughed at Blink's sexual gestures he was making. Blink was the all around ladies man.  
  
For about another hour all the guys talked about was Lily. All of them saying Jack was the luckiest guy in the world to have her as a sister. After that they all left to sell the afternoon edition. 


	3. Ch 3

| |  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily got to the Medda's theatre in plenty of time before  
  
Medda started her show. She and Medda talked forever  
  
and Lily got her room all set up.  
  
Her room wasn't large, but wasn't small either. It had a  
  
beautiful vanity, and a room over looking the alley. The  
  
didn't have any decoration, so it left plenty of room for  
  
her artistic spirit to have fun.  
  
When Lily asked Medda about singing the following   
  
night, Medda was ecstatic. She said that she would  
  
love to sing, and Fridays could even be " The Lovely Lily  
  
" night. Lily was so gracious she began to glow. She  
  
got her own night to sing five or six of her favorite songs  
  
every week!  
  
Lily had spent the rest of Thursday night practicing and  
  
picking out the song for Friday night, and almost all of  
  
Friday morning practicing with her musicians.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Friday night rolled around and the guys at the lodging  
  
house were running around trying to make themselves  
  
look really handsome.  
  
" Would you guys calm down?! We're just going to  
  
Medda's for a good time like always! " Blink was yelling  
  
his heart out, but no one was listening.  
  
" Blink! Jack's sistah is singin'! We just want to look  
  
nice fer her! "  
  
Mush's voice was muffled as he pulled on a clean  
  
shirt.  
  
  
  
" Man Jack, your sistah must be a lookah. "  
  
" That she is Blink, that she is! "  
  
The gang finished getting ready quick because they  
  
wanted to be there early enough so they could get great  
  
seats, and sure enough they did. They got the tables  
  
right in front.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The young beauty was in her dressing room doing  
  
some last minute make up touch ups when a delighted  
  
Medda walked in. She was carrying the most beautiful  
  
dress Lily had ever seen. The dress she was wearing  
  
that night.  
  
" Oh Medda! It's gorgeous! I love it! " Lily took the dress  
  
and started to put it on while Medda babbled on/  
  
" I bought it yesterday! I saw the lovely red dress you  
  
were wearing yesterday, and it brought out your eyes  
  
magnificently! So i didn't think you'd mind if i bought you  
  
another! "  
  
Lily had just finished fastening it and stepped in front of  
  
her full length mirror.  
  
  
  
The dress was a deep red and had black lace over it  
  
making it seem even darker. it was basically strapless,  
  
but had think cap sleeves that hung off the shoulders  
  
for style. The skirt went all the way to the floor, but it  
  
wasn't too long. The beautiful dress accented every  
  
curve her body had, and was definitely flattering to the  
  
chest.  
  
" Wow... I don't mean to be conceited, but i'm  
  
gorgeous! "  
  
" You are dear. Here, but this in your hair and put this  
  
around your neck."  
  
Medda gave her a perfect deep red rose to put in her  
  
curly up do and a black choker for her neck. With those  
  
on her transformation was complete.  
  
Lily and Medda walked out of the dressing room and  
  
over to a balcony to look at the crowd. Lily scanned the  
  
audience for some newsies and immediately found  
  
them. She looked and found Jack, Race, Mush, and Kid  
  
Blink. Blink! 


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lily's heart started to pound. She now realized that the  
  
Kid Blink all the newsies were talking about about was  
  
her crush ; her Kid Blink!  
  
Lily started to get tremendously nervous. Would he  
  
remember her? She hoped so. Whenever she wasn't  
  
think about the show, she was thinking about him. She  
  
kept telling herself to let him go, but she couldn't. She  
  
wouldn't.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Everyone! Everyone! We have a new act for you  
  
tonight! " the announcer began, " A singer! a wonderful  
  
if I do say so myself! Let's give a warm welcome to  
  
Miss Lily Sullivan! "  
  
  
  
The crowd applauded nicely considering they had no  
  
idea what to expect However, neither did the newsies,  
  
but all of them stood up and their hearts out, all except  
  
Blink. He didn't feel like it. He missed the girl of his  
  
dreams.  
  
He was looking down at his drink when he realized it.  
  
" Lily's singin' ?! " Blink began to get nervous and  
  
excited all at the same time! She was on his mind  
  
since the moment she left him yesterday.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The music started, and LIly began to sing softly with  
  
her eyes closed, and slowly opened them and looked  
  
straight to Blink. Through the song their gaze never left.  
  
Not until the last note was sung, and she had to  
  
acknowledge the other audience members did she  
  
take her eyes from him.  
  
  
  
As Lily finished the last line the crowd went wild!  
  
Everyone was yelling and whistling- she was receiving  
  
a standing ovation!  
  
She curtsied a few more times then looked back for  
  
Blink, but he was gone. Lily's heart sank slightly but  
  
thought nothing of it further ; she was going to have fun. 


End file.
